The Final Battle
by Unfading Memories
Summary: The Winx fight in one final battle. They had lost so many things before, but never each other. But that's all about to change...
1. An Unexpected Meeting

"Bloom!"

"Daphne! I'm so happy to see you!"

Winter break had ended. The girls, now 16, were resuming their classes at Alfea.

"Bloom, I..." Daphne looked away. "I have something to tell you."

"Of course! Go ahead." Bloom replied, smiling.

"I had a dream last night." Daphne hesitated. "I can't be sure, but I think it was a message."

"I... I know how to defeat the Trix." She continued. "It will be a long and perilous journey, and you'll risk many things along the way. But it's the only way. You have to–"

Suddenly, the snowflakes vanished. Dark clouds formed in the sky, obscuring the sunlight from view.

An icy wind swept past them. There, through the darkness, stood three figures.

Daphne froze, stopping mid-sentence.

They were the same people that imprisoned her. They'd trapped her behind bars; forcing her to give them Sirenix powers. They'd threatened the people that meant the world to her.

The figures stepped forward. Bloom gasped.

_It was the Trix._

* * *

Bloom didn't waste a second. "Winx, transform!"

* * *

_"There's a light, brand-new kind of power_

_Burning bright, but brighter when it's ours_

_We can share the magic of the Dragon Flame_

_._

_One by one we find the strength to guide us_

_To that spark, it's shimmering inside us_

_Winx by Winx_

_Yeah, the magic's on the way_

_._

_Bloomix! Call my name_

_Bloomix! Play the game together,_

_Bloomix! Take my hand and get the flame_

_Bloomix! Takes you high_

_Bloomix! To the sky forever_

_Bloomix! Come and spread your wings and fly..."_

* * *

The Trix's army came closer. Creatures from both land and sea surrounded the Winx.

"Unlike you, we're prepared." Icy laughed coldly. "Creatures, attack!"

Instantly, the animals released attacks of all kinds. Darcy smirked. "We summoned the creatures in all the magic dimensions. You'll have to kill them off, one by one."

"Yeah," Stormy agreed. "But if you do, you'll be destroying millions of innocent lifeforms."

She giggled. "Well, well. Looks like you have nothing left to do..."


	2. Sacrifices

A dark beam shot towards them, barely missing them. Seconds later, another one followed.

"You won't defeat us so easily." Musa closed her eyes. "Crystal voice!"

"Harmony blast!" Tecna shouted, amplifying Musa's song. Her voice echoed throughout the school. The creatures let themselves fall into its beautiful sound, the spark of evil disappearing from them.

"Now, go back home where you belong." Tecna instructed. The creatures complied. And in a matter of seconds, they were gone.

"Another victory for the Winx." Icy snarled. "Too bad you won't live to celebrate it..."

She snapped. Instantly, more monsters emerged from the surroundings.

Aisha and Stella raised their hands to defend themselves. And then...

"W-Wait!" Tecna pressed a few buttons on her phone. "According to my analysis, these aren't ordinary lifeforms. They come from plants. The Trix disturbed the peace within them, causing them to mutate."

"You mean, they're just like the Treants that Flora faced. We just have to restore their peace!" Stella exclained.

"Thanks, you guys! I'm on it!" Flora replied. "Spring shower!"

Gold and pink petals formed around her hand, spiraling towards their enemies. For a moment, an explosion of colors filled the air. When it cleared, the plants had settled in their original places.

"That's impossible!" Darcy stuttered. "Our army was supposed to be unconquerable!"

Stormy frowned. "The Winx have gotten a lot stronger. Maybe we should retreat..."

Icy glared at them. "Nonsense! They may have defeated our army, but they haven't even harmed us." She turned to face the Winx, narrowing her eyes. "Dark bomb!"

An icy beam escaped from her hands, straight in the direction of the Winx.

"Blast of darkness!" Darcy chimed in. A violet beam shot from her hands, traveling alongside Icy's.

"Protection of waves!" Aisha yelled, deflecting the attacks.

Flora clenched her fists. "Don't you _dare_ hurt my friends! Don't even try!"

Stormy laughed. "Or?"

"Or you'll be _sorry_. Flora-filled bolt!" She released two multicolored beams of energy, directing them at the Trix.

"Yeah. Have a taste of your _own_ medicine. Ray of Pure Light!" Stella added, sending a golden light straight at their enemy.

Icy gritted her teeth. "Ice vortex!" Two deadly snowflakes shot towards them. But they were no match for the Winx. The snowflakes came flying back, narrowly missing her.

"It's no use. Your attacks are just lowering your energy!" Stormy warned her.

Icy thought for a moment. Then, she smiled evilly. "Let's try a convergence spell."

She joined hands with the others. "Icy blizzard!"

"Lightning bolt!"

"Dark spell!"

A blizzard of snowflakes shot through the air. Streaks of lightning followed it, joined by a blast of darkness.

"Winx, convergence!" Bloom yelled.

"Morphix cloud!"

"Light diamond!"

"Digital strike!"

"Deafening chord!"

"Lilac vortex!"

"Flame storm!"

A rainbow of magic shot towards the Trix. It was incredible; a power beyond imagination.

Darcy and Stormy fell to the ground, unconscious. "How dare you hurt my sisters?!" Icy screamed, gasping for breath. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

With the last bit of energy, she sent one final attack. An attack easily deflected by the Winx. But it wasn't directed at them.

And in one painful moment, it hit its target.

_Daphne._

* * *

"Daphne!" Bloom hurried over to her, the rest of the Winx following close behind.

"Please, speak to me!" She cried, falling to her knees. Tears filled her eyes, the world fading to a colorless blur.

"Bloom..." Daphne whispered, her voice barely audible. She drew in a shaky breath, one that would be her last.

"Find... the... _Infinix._"

And with that, her eyes fell closed.


	3. Final Goodbyes

"Daphne..."

Bloom took her sister's hand. "Thank you. For everything..."

Wordlessly, Flora waved her hand over the ground. Instantly, flowers sprouted. They formed a perfect circle around Daphne.

Their petals unfurled, revealing spirals of dreamy white. "Calla Lillies," She murmured. "They were her favorite flowers."

Stella closed her eyes, whispering a few words. The lillies began to glow. They emitted a golden light, like stars in the night sky. "Daphne... May your life be forever filled with light."

Aisha placed her hand on the ground, forming a stream. Fresh, crystal clear waters surrounded Daphne. "The Black Willow's tears," She said softly. "They will restore her peace."

Musa opened her mouth. In an instant, they were enveloped with a beautiful melody.

And for that one moment, the forest was silent, as if stopping to hear her. "You may have left us, but your song will forever echo in our hearts."

Finally, Tecna stepped forward. She formed a logic barrier, encompassing Daphne's grave. "There. Now she'll be protected from anything, or anyone, who tries to disturb her peace."

Bloom smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

Her dragon fire dived into Daphne's heart. Daphne's pained expression disappeared. And for a moment, a faint smile filled her face.

Bloom turned to face the Winx. Determination shone in her eyes. "We can't let her death be meaningless."

"You mean..." Stella trailed off.

She nodded. "We'll find the Infinix!"

* * *

"Headmistress Faragonda." Bloom peered into the computer screen. "Can you tell us about the Infinix?"

"Of course." She adjusted her glasses. "The Infinix is a crystal containing immense powers. With it, you can summon the strength of the Universe."

"Wow," Flora replied breathlessly. "Such a thing exists?"

"There is no proof. No one's ever found it. To most people, it's no more than a myth."

"Well, how about you?" Musa inquired. "Do you believe it's real?"

"Well, I can't be sure." Mrs. Faragonda paused thoughtfully. "Finding it comes with a great risk."

"You will face many perilous missions," She continued. "And sometimes, be forced to risk everything you you to risk everything you have."

"Waaait. You mean, we could die?" Stella questioned. "Without ever finding it?"

"I'm glad you understand, Miss Stella. The Infinix is highly unstable. When it is in your possession, you must keep it very safe. If not..." She hesitated.

"...It could destroy everything that ever existed."

The Winx exchanged bewildered glances. Finally, Aisha spoke. "Why should we risk so much? We're not even sure it exists."

Tecna nodded in agreement. "If no one has ever found it, the chances of our success are minimal."

Musa hung her head. "M-Maybe Daphne was wrong. Maybe there's another way."

"You're right," Bloom replied. "It may seem impossible. But we're the Winx."

"And no matter what, we have to try."

* * *

**I've exceeded 1500 words! Yay!**

**If you review / favorite / follow it, chapter 4 will be dedicated to you. :D**

**I don't have a single review yet... but that's okay. My writing skills are horrible. I don't deserve one. Regardless, thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me!**

**~Unfading Memories~**


End file.
